The Lives of the Dex Holders
by BTS forever
Summary: So what happens when the Dex Holders are done with their work of fighting evil organizations and legendary pokemon? A couple of funny and random short stories based off the 21 dex holders from Gen 1 to Gen 7. Viewer discretion is advised
1. Unexpected Boredom

**Welcome to the Lives of the Dex Holders. This series will have a ton of short stories that are just completely random. And I don;t know what else to say besides enjoy!  
**

* * *

Unexpected Boredom:

Pallet Town 7PM

Red was lying down on his bed throwing a mini pikachu doll into the air and catching it back. To him it felt as he was throwing Pika up in the air and catching him, except Pika is a lot heavier than the pikachu doll. Each time Red caught the doll he became bored and even more bored as to what to do. He had no clue what he could do right now. All he knew right now was that he was bored and he wanted to do something, more importantly with someone.

Red decided that he should call someone and just hang out as if he wasn't the only one that was bored. He turned on his Pokégear and scrolled through the contacts of the Dex holders.

"Let's see," he mumbled. "I don't really want to bother the juniors at all and it will be pretty awkward if I called them up and asked to hang out so I won't call them. Green is probably still working with Crystal so its probably not a good idea to bother them. And I have no idea where Silver and Blue are right now so I guess the only one to call is..." He looked at his Pokégear one more time and sighed. "Well this seems like the only option," he said as he rang the number.

10 seconds later the receiver picked up.

"Yo Senior Red what's good?" Gold said.

New Bark Town 8PM

Red slowly made his way down to New Bark Town as he was flying from Pallet on his Aerodactyl. As he landed he saw a huge house as if there were many people, probably even a huge family living here. He knew all of this was wrong as the front door opened and he spooned spotted one of his Juniors looking straight at him and smiling. Red smiled back.

"Hey Gold, I'm here."

"Hey Red, glad you can make it. Come on in."

Red went inside Gold's house and looked around. He expected to see Gold's house disorganized and messy but to his surprise it was very clean and organized.

"Wow, didn't expect it to be so nice and neat here. I never knew you were such a neat freak Gold."

"Nah I'm really not, its my Mom that keeps everything neat after I mess it all up," Gold replied.

Well okay then, Red thought to himself. Well I guess he isn't the only one. Both dex holders kept walking across the living room when Red looked up and saw someone sitting in front of the TV. He looked somewhat familiar.

Red started to ask, "Is that..."

"Hm? Oh yeah. Yo Silver, Senior Red is here."

Silver looked up and saw Gold and Red standing near him. Silver gave a quick nod to Red and resumed watching his cartoon.

"Gold, I never knew that Silver lived with you, or does he?"

"I mean I guess he does. After he heard of this Proteam Omega cartoon he started coming over to my house to daily watch it while taking my food at the same time. I guess as long as he doesn't bother me its okay for him to live here." Gold walked down the stairs to the basement with Red following behind him. "Well anyways I've finished setting everything up so let's get started."

Red looked around and saw Gold's pool table all ready. "So we're playing pool? Or are you gonna teach me?"

Gold replied, "Well if you don't know how to play senior of course it is my duty to teach you."

10 minutes later Gold finally finished with his instructions of how to hit trick shots in pool.

"But how is this supposed to help if I don't know the rules?"

"Don't worry senior, just follow what I do and it should be fine."

Red was struggling to do his best, he had enough power to hit but his accuracy and precision wasn't close to Gold's level. It would take years before Red's skills matched Gold's in pool. After a few hits and learning the rules, Red got the hang of it and Gold decided to play a game with him.

"Alright senior, remember what I told you, just try not to be too overconfident. Last time I taught Silver I got poked in the chest by his cue."

"Uh, well hopefully that doesn't happen," Red could only manage to chuckle. He didn't want to get on Gold's bad side but what were the chances that it could happpen?

Red was breaking first. As he aimed his cue to make it so that the cue ball would hit the center of all of the other numbered solid and striped balls, he made sure that Gold wasn't in the vicinity of the cue poke zone. Once he was all set up he whacked the cue ball with all his might. What Red expected was a great break and some of the balls (namely the solids since they were in the corners) would go in the holes but to his surprise he got even worse of an outcome. Instead of hitting near the top of the cue ball, Red hit near the bottom which made the cue ball rise and as it started to rise he knew something bad was going to happen. Gold and Red both ducked as the cue ball went flying over the striped and solid balls and then hitting Gold's radio (which was playing DJ Mary's interview with Professor Oak). Then bounced off and hit a picture frame, that all the dex holders received after the Jirachi incident in the Battle Frontier in Hoenn, then flew towards the window and shattered the glass as it flew outside. Gold and Red stood back up, Gold's jaw dropping. Red knew he was in trouble as he rubbed his head in shame.

"Well that went well," was all that Red could say.

Gold still jaw dropped for a few minutes then turned around and looked at him. "Red..."

Oh no, Red thought, hear it comes.

Red slowly closed his eye and tried to embrace what Gold was going to yell (or throw at him), but to his surprise Gold just slow laughed and then started laughing out loud.

"How on earth were you able to do that?" Gold simply asked is disbelief. "I gotta learn how to do that as well."

Red just stared. "Uh, Gold. You do realize what I just did right? I mean look at all the drunken objects in this room."

"Don't worry about it Red. Because you're my senior I care to show some respect and not have you pay for all of it, well maybe except the picture frame since that is one of a kind. Now if Silver was the one to do all this..."

And Red just heard Gold ramble about how he would get into a fight with Silver if Silver were the one to break all this and the pointless argument that would be going on. Just then, the basement door opened and footsteps could be heard going down the basement stairs. Silver appeared carrying someone in his arms.

"I believe that this was your doing?" Silver said as he was about to drop the girl in Gold's arms.

"Is that...?" Red started

"Super Serious Gal? What happened Silver?"

Silver then dropped a white cue ball on the ground and pointed at Red. Then he walked back upstairs to watch TV. Red looked in disbelief as he saw a huge bruise mark on Crystal's forehead.

"Uh...I'm sorry? I think that I should leave now."

Gold simply nodded. As he examined Crystal's bruise as well. He laid her down on the couch and put an ice pack on her head. She'll wake up soon he thought.

"Tell Crystal I'm sorry, hopefully she doesn't misunderstand."

"Yeah, yeah. Well then Senior, I guess I will see you later," Gold replied.

"Yeah. See ya." Red then walked up the stairs and then made eye contact with Silver who nodded again and finally made it out of Gold's house. "What an unexpected turn of events," he said as he took out his Aerodactyl to fly back home.

* * *

 **There you guys have it. My first fanfic. It may have been short but I did my best. Hopefully in the future there will be longer stories and such. Reviews gladly accepted and look out for more short stories.**


	2. Rewind

**Welcome back to another short story of The Lives of the Dex Holders. This story was actually longer than expected compared to the last chapter where it was only about 1,000 words (and this story almost hit about 3,000 words). I'm trying to go on a slow pace of uploading right now so look forward to new stories within 3 weeks from the last chapter (hopefully because that's my goal). Now that everything is said I gladly welcome each and every one of you to a new story.**

* * *

Rewind:

Nuvema Town, 7 AM

It was a bright morning in Nuvema Town with nothing crazy going on. Eveyerthing was perfectly normal and enjoyable. Black stared off into the town from his bedroom window and sighed. The sight was very beautiful to him as if he had never seen anything like it. Little did he know the next 5 seconds would ruin his day forever.

Lack-Two then barged into his room carrying a plate with food. "Wake up dude, I made you breakfast!"

"Augh!" Black was terrified at this. He didn't know when Lack-Two came in to make breakfast, or rather when he came into his house, but the main thing that Black was scared of was the hot waffle about to fall off the plate and land on him and ruin his clothes and the bed. Lack-Two let the plate fly, unintentionally, into Black with the waffle and syrup on top of it. Then he spilled the orange juice, which was in a cup in his other hand, all ove the sheets.

"Oop. My bad." Lack-Two could only manage to say this.

Usually when something unexpected that happens to Black, that is usually bad, makes Black furious and nothing can stop his rage but only this time Black was calm. He just woken up and he didn't really want to have to deal with this kind of a bad incident the first thing in the morning, especially since it was with one of his closest juniors.

30 minutes later

Lack-Two finally finished cleaning the mess he made in Black's room and Black finally finished getting a new set of clothes.

"Sorry man," Lack-Two managed to say. "But, hey i mean I made you breakfast."

"Yeah, yeah. Let me ask you one more time. Why did you make breakfast? And how on earth did you get into my house. When did you get into my house?" Black had so many questions to ask as to why he had to deal with this kind of thing early in the morning.

"Ok first, I came around 6 and your door was unlocked because White was in here."

' _Wait what?_ ' Black thought ' _White was in here already?_ '

"And second, I made breakfast because White told me to. Whi-Two helped me with it"

' _So Whi-Two is in here as well then_ ' Black sighed. ' _Out of all the houses why me?_ '

"Anyways I think that both of them are waiting for us so we should go downstairs now." Lack-Two said.

"Alright, alright." Black replied as he put on his hat and headed downstairs. When he made it down the stairs and looked around the dining room, he was the dining table filled with plates, food and utensils. He then saw White putting her apron away and sitting down at the table. She looked up and saw both Black and Lack-Two then smiled.

"Good Morning. How was your wake up call?"

"As if I needed something like that right when I wake up. I was enjoying the peacefulness of Nuvema Town. As if I need someone to ruin it for me." He turned to Lack-Two, "No offense."

Lack-Two looked up, "Don't look at me, it was White's idea."

Black turned to White. "Sorry Black," White started. "I didn't think that Lack-Two would be that clumsy." ' _Fair enough_ ' he thought. "Anyways lets get eating!"

Lack-Two, Whi-Two, Black and White all sat around the dining table eating breakfast. White and Whi-Two were talking about the next movie that should be filmed with the 4 Unova dex holders, while Lack-Two was trying to start a friendly conversation with Black who, surprisingly, was being very quiet today. He just had the worst wake up call in his life so it was pretty evident as to why he was so quiet. When the 4 finished eating breakfast they all moved their dishes to the kitchen sink. Whi-Two then slipped on the kitchen ground, for whatever reason, and dropped her plate and cup. The plate broke into 3 huge pieces while the cup spilled the rest of the orange juice that was left in there and left a crack.

Black screamed, "NOOOOOOO, I SPENT A LOT OF MONEY FOR THAT PLATE!"

White and Lack-Two tried their best to calm Black down. While Whi-Two kept on apologizing for her big mistake. Especially since she messed up in front of her senior Dex Holder. It took a while but Black finally came back to his senses. He had to leave his house because he was supposed to meet with Professor Juniper, who for whatever reason was in Striaton City. Black left his house and was on his way to Accumula Town from Route 1. Halfway to walking through Route 1, Lack-Two was running behind trying to catch up to Black. By the time Black got to Accumula town, Lack-Two finally caught up to Black.

"What do you want," Black asked after turning around. Lack-Two stopped.

"Well, I figured I should follow since the only ones going to be left at your house are White and Whi-Two. It might be a bit awkward. Plus I have nothing else to do."

Black looked at Lack-Two. Lack-Two smiled at him. ' _Great, as if I had enough to deal with for today_ ' Black thought to himself. He didn't want to show Lack-Two that he didn't really like him. He didn't hate Lack-Two. He didn't hate any of his juniors. Black respected his juniors as much as his juniors respected him. At times they would get on his nerves though.

"Just please don't do anything like you did this morning," Black said. This was all he could say to Lack-Two, for now at least.

"Don't worry, I got everything under control now," Lack-Two replied. ' _Let's hope so_ '

Black and Lack-Two walked through Accumula Town and went through Route 2 as if it was a breeze. Usually Black would have already been in Striaton City if he flew with his Braviary but Lack-Two didn't have any type of aerial transport so he had to walk the whole path which, to Black, was taking about 2 hours when he could've been there in 30 minutes. Eventually the two holders made it to Striaton City. They saw Professor Juniper standing in front of Fennel and Amanita's house.

"Hello there Black and Lack-Two," Professor Juniper started. "I'm glad you guys could make it."

"Hello Professor," Black replied. "If you're wondering why he's here then just ask him," Black said as he pointed towards Lack-Two. Lack-Two just managed a small wave.

"Although I only called for you to come Black it's okay that Lack-Two showed up, I mean the more the merrier. Am I right?"

Black was confused. "What do you mean professor?"

Professor Juniper chuckled, "You'll see, now come on inside."

Professor Juniper, Lack-Two and Black walked up the steps to Fennel and Amanita's house, or lab for their case. But right when Professor Juniper was about to open the door she heard a scream coming her way and footsteps. Amanita came running to the front door, not knowing that there were three guests outside about to come in, while holding a Pansage, a Pansear, and a Panpour in her arms.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Amanita burst out the front door and the three pokémon in her hand jumped out. Professor Juniper was able to get out of the way because she heard the scream and Lack-Two moved out to the other side with his reflexes from training. Black however was still in the way. Amanita crashed into Black and the three pokémon landed on top of him. The three pokémon hit Black with their moves out of surprise. Pansage with razor leaf, Pansear with incinerate, and Panpour with water gun. Professor Juniper and Lack-Two looked down the steps and they saw a burnt, wet, and cut up Black at the bottom of the stairs with Amanita.

Black sighed, "Can my day get any worse?"

By the time Black got dried and bandaged, he was sitting in the couch inside Amanita and Fennel's house with Lack-Two and Professor Juniper. Fennel told them to wait as she wanted to show them something amazing. Black was having a hell of a day and he hoped that it possibly couldn't get any worse. Just then Amanita was pushing some sort of heavy object into the room. It was covered with a huge purple veil, as if she was trying to hide something really important. Then Fennel took of the cloak and presented to them a huge machine with the open center.

"Ta-Dah!" She yelled out, "So what do you guys think?"

It had features of the dream world machine except it looked more of a portal. The cables connecting the machine to the outlet were very thick as if it needed a lot of electricity to function. There was also some. Sort of touch screen next to the the huge circle lighting up and down.

"Uh...I mean it looks good but..." Lack-Two started.

"We just don't have any clue what the heck this thing is," Black finished for him.

Professor Juniper nodded along with the two Unova dex holders. "Yes, would it be okay for you to explain this huge device?"

Amanita and Fennel nodded happily. "Of course," they both said. "I would like to present you my latest invention," Fennel started. "The time transporter. And just by the name I'll be pretty sure that y'all know what exactly this does."

Lack-Two took a guess, "Uh, does it function like a time machine of some sort?"

"Right you are Lack-Two," Amanita replied to him. "We've been working on it and used some of the devices that the dream world uses except that it is fully capable of humans entering and not just pokemon. We would like to give it a try but as the creators we don't exactly want to use it and instead have some trusty partners to help us as experiments."

Professor Juniper seemed very interested by this as she kept asking them all sorts of questions. Black just sighed again. ' _My hope for a day not getting worse is down the drain_ ' he thought. Lack-Two looked at him and it seemed that he read through Black's mind. Then he spoke up.

"Hey, not to be biased or anything but I think the only person who needs to go into that portal is Black himself."

Black stood up. Shocked by what Lack-Two just said. He was about to speak up until PRofessor Juniper spoke up as well.

"Yes, I do believe that it should be him because I do want to take notes on this experiment."

Lack-Two shook his head. "No that's not what I meant. What I mean is that Black has been having a hell of a day constantly dealing with problems here and there. If he were to go back in time then he could change those problems and have a peaceful day."

"Yeah now that you mention it I could restart my day, especially since it got ruined by pancakes and orange juice," Black said as he glared at Lack-Two. Lack-Two just rubbed his head and smiled.

"Well it is a good idea after all isn't it?" Lack-Two asked.

Black nodded, "Your best idea yet. Now anyways lets get this thing over with."

Fennel and Amanita nodded as they set everything up by plugging in the cables, setting up the requirements for Black. Professor Juniper took out a small notepad so that she took could take some notes. Lack-Two then took out a camera as he wanted to record the entire thing.

"Now remember Black. The time transporter isn't going with you, it's just going to be yourself. So once you finish doing what you need to do come to our house." Fennel said.

Black nodded as he didn't know what to expect. "We're gonna send you back to 7 AM this morning so your going to be where you were at 7 o'clock. That okay with you?"

He nodded again,"Yeah that was when everything went downhill for a peaceful day."

Fennel finished punching the time into the screen and completed the requirements for Black. A few vortex appeared inside the huge circle. It was different shades of purple and red and was spinning clockwise. It was now Black's turn to step inside and go back in time. Black looked over at everyone behind him. Lack-Two gave him a big thumbs-up and smiled while Fennel and Amanita put on safety goggles and took out some notes. Professor Juniper also took out some notes as well. Black took a deep breath. ' _Ok_ ' he thought, ' _Here goes nothing._ ' And with that Black stepped inside the portal.

Nuvema Town, 7 AM

Black opened his eyes and looked up. He was laying down on his bed looking up at the ceiling of his room. He tried to process what happened a few seconds ago. ' _So i stepped into that portal and did I black out?_ ' (No pun intended) he thought to himself. He didn't remember the last actions he did right after he went into the huge time vortex. Just then Black heard footsteps rushing up the stairs. He knew what was going to happen next. He quickly jumped to his feet and ran towards the door hoping to stop the rushing Lack-Two with food who was about to trip and spill it all over Black's bed while hitting Black at the same time. Just then the door opened up and in came Lack-Two.

"Wake up dude, I-" Lack-Two's voice then became muffled by Black's pillow, who was waiting calmly by the door with a pillow. Lack-Two dropped the cup and plate on his hands and Black quickly dove to the right to catch it. Black then stood up carrying the two objects while Lack-Two removed the pillow that was covering his face. He looked up and saw Black laughing.

"Not today dude," Black said as he laughed. Now all Black needed to do was fix everything else that was about to ruin his day.

A few minutes later.

Black finished eating breakfast with the 3 other Unova holder and put his plate in the sink. He then walked away slowly, knowing that Whi-Two was about to put her plate in the sink but was really going to drop it again. Black then turned back around getting ready to catch Whi-Two's plate that would fall. White looked at him weirdly as she didn't know why he started crouching and looking at Whi-Two. Just then, Whi-Two's plate fell out of her hand and Black jumped over to catch the plate and rolled to the ground. Whi-Two, who was alarmed, tripped out of surprised and fell onto Black who was still on the floor. White and Lack-Two looked to see what happened. Black was holding up the plate in his hands.

"I'm good", he said, "Just had to catch this that Whi-Two dropped." Lack-Two and White looked at each other then went to pick up both Black and Whi-Two off the ground. Whi-Two kept apologizing to Black as she caused a lot of trouble in his house. Black dusted off his clothes and just smiled.

"I'm always up for a challenge," he said. Whi-Two looked a little confused by his statement. Black then started to walk out of his house.

White asked him, "Where are you going?"

"I've got some business with Professor Juniper in Striaton City. C'mon let's go Lack-Two."

Lack-Two jumped as he didn't know why Black would invite him. "Uh, ok i guess?" he said.

Black smiled at him and thought to himself _'What a good start to a good day.'_ The two Unova dex holders then went on their way to Striaton City to finish up what Black had to do.

* * *

 **Ending was rushed because I was a bit lazy and I needed the story to be out. Why did i choose Black for this scenario? The world may never know. I could've used Gold or even Ruby for this kind of thing. Do you guys prefer me using Lack-Two as his name or Blake, since that is his name in the dub? Let me know in the reviews (In fact I might as well use his Japanese name which is Rakutsu if I feel like it). Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this story and feel free to suggest anything when reviewing. More stories are coming soon as I said in the beginning (at least hopefully). Hope you guys enjoyed this fanfic and have a nice day! :)**


	3. One Big Party

**Sorry for getting this chapter out so late. I didn't intend on waiting this long. I just had a lot of school work and just work in general and I didn't have much time to update. But boy did I watch a hell of anime in my free time. What makes it worse is that I'm already close to running out now ideas so I'm gonna need some suggestions in the reviews. Now that the update is settled lets get going with this new story. Let's just hope that it hasn't been more than three weeks since the last...wait a second, last update was more than a month ago? Sh*t.**

* * *

One Big Party

 _'Gold slowly made his way up the stairs And held a present behind him. He made his way up and looked over at the other side of his room and he saw Silver looking out into the window while sitting on his bed. Gold then walked closer to him trying to get all the courage to share his feelings.'_

 _'Silver, I...' Gold was then interrupted my Silver's finger shushing his lips. Then Silver's eyes matched Gold's as they both leaned in closer and...'_

"Alright that's it, I'm done," Gold said as he ripped up Ruby's fanfiction.

"NOOOOOO!" Ruby shouted as he looked at all thee shredded paper that Gold left on the floor.

"You're right Ruby," Gold responded, "There are totally people who write this kind of stuff." He didn't believe what Ruby had told him before reading Ruby's fanfiction.

Ruby tried to defend himself., "No you've gotta believe me. These are the kinds of things that are flying around all of the internet. I thought it would be fun so I gave it a try. Look them up, its all on a place called-"

"I swear," Gold cut him off, "don't do this thing ever again." He then walked away.

Ruby was left on the ground looking at the small bits of paper that Gold ripped up. He then picked up the remains of the paper but just as he was about to put them in his pocket, Silver walked up to him and punched him in the face.

Ruby looked up at him dumbfounded. "Next time you write something like that again," Silver started, "My hand won't be the only thing that comes into contact with you."

Ruby shuddered at this as he knew from most of his seniors Silver was definitely one of the scariest (the scariest being Green). Silver then grabbed the pieces of paper in Ruby's hands and threw them into a trash can. Ruby watched as Silver walked away then sighed as he put his head down. He then walked to the restroom to keep his composure up.

The Dex holders were all gathered up in Platinum's mansion as an anniversary to when they all met. Currently only the up to the 5th line of dex holders could make it (Up to Unova) as the other 4 had plans to deal with. Platinum walked around her mansion to see how her seniors and juniors were doing. She first walked into the kitchen to find out what everyone was going to have for the next meal.

As she walked in, she ran into Diamond who was wearing his apron and chef hat working on what seemed to be a very big meal. She was also surprised to see White and Yellow wearing aprons and helping out Diamond. As Platinum walked up to the cooking trio White and Yellow gave a quick, small wave while Diamond got surprised and dropped the bowl with batter he was stirring. Luckily no one got hit by the batter except Diamond, who jumped over the bowl to shield the others from getting hit.

"Diamond, are you alright?" Platinum asked as Diamond slowly got up.

Diamond replied, "I'm alright, just a little splash. There aren't any stains on you are there?"

Platinum looked around at her shirt and skirt and on her skin to see if any of the batter got on her. Once she knew she saw nothing she shook her head. She then turned to White and Yellow.

"White, Yellow, why are you in here helping out Diamond? Shouldn't you be with the others outside?" Platinum asked.

White shook her head. "I'm in here with Senior Yellow because we want to learn how to cook," White replied.

Yellow nodded along with her, "Plus, it did look like Diamond needed a little bit of help and since we were the only ones near the kitchen we thought 'might as well.'"

Platinum smiled because she knew the real reason why they wanted to learn cooking from Diamond.

Diamond spoke up, "Well actually there's a reason why they wanted to learn cooking from me and its because they want to make gourmet food for Red and Bla-" Diamond was cut off there as White and Yellow both tackled him to keep his mouth shut. Then they both looked up at Platinum who saw the whole spectacle. White and Yellow both went red as Platnium started to giggle and walk away.

 _'So they aren't the only ones,'_ she thought to herself. _'I guess that I can keep that in mind.'_

Platinum walked out of the kitchen and into one of the guest rooms that some of her seniors were staying in. She then saw Green sitting down on his bed reading a newspaper while Crystal was typing away on her laptop on the couch she was sitting in.

"Hello Senior Green and Senior Crystal," Platinum said with a smile.

Green looked up from his newspaper and quickly nodded while showing no expression whatsoever. Crystal stood up from her laptop and gave a quick wave while saying "hi."

"May I ask what you two are working on right now?" Platinum asked.

Green replied slowly, "Work."

Crystal shook her head, "Green doesn't really want anyone bothering him so he just says its work even though he is fascinated by this thing every single day. As for me, I'm doing some research right now from Professor Oak."

Platinum nodded, "Well okay, I will let you both know when dinner is ready."

Crystal and Green both nodded as Platinum walked out of the room. She didn't really expect many responses, especially from those two seniors. As Platinum walked down another hallway she heard many shouts coming from down the stairs so she decided to walk down and see who was making all the ruckus. After walking down the stairs and through a few more hallways she finally made it to another on of her senior's rooms as she didn't know who was staying here. Platinum quietly knocked on the door and waited patiently for the door to open. After the knock the shouting stopped and Red appeared in front of the door.

Platinum quickly bowed, "Hello Senior Red."

Red opened to door fully to let Platinum in, "Well hey there Platinum, didn't expect you to be knocking here."

"I just wanted to see which of my seniors were staying in this room," she replied, "And I also wanted to see what all the ruckus I heard from the other side of the mansion was."

"Well uh," Red started but then he was interrupted by tw other dex holders who were standing behind the door.

Black and Sapphire popped out from behind the door and saw Platinum. Black waved then pointed at Sapphire.

"Well of course the only person who has the capability of screaming that loud would be me, ya hear?" Sapphire popped out from behind the door.

Platinum then nodded to ensure her understanding, "Yes I do believe that, however may I ask why exactly you had to scream that loud?"

Sapphire then pointed to the TV that was in front of Red's bed and held up the controller she was holding.

"Well ya see, Rock boy here wanted to play some games that Red brought so we made some bets and let me just say that I'm better than the best."

"Yeah, only because you cheated," Black replied.

Black and Sapphire continued to argue as Red scratched his head in embarrassment. "This has been going on for every game they've been playing, so sorry for causing all the ruckus."

Platinum shook her head, "No it is okay Senior. But I hope you can calm them down before it gets serious."

Red looked back and saw his two juniors still arguing, "Yeah I'm sure I could do something. Anyways I forgot to thank you for having us over an all. It must take a lot of work and all to set up all these rooms."

"Its a pleasure," Platinum replied. "Dinner should be served soon so I will come back sometime to get the three of you."

"Yeah alright," Red said as Platinum walked out and shut the door behind her.

Platinum walked down down the corridor and walked outside her mansion. She wanted to see if anyone was out here. And before she knew it, she was right. As Platinum turned the corner of her mansion to the front battleground, she saw Pearl on one side on the field and Emerald on the other side. They seemed to be having a pokémon battle. Pearl withdrew his pokémon and put his head down, it seemed that he was defeated by Emerald. He then turned around and saw Platinum approaching and waved his hand.

"Hi Missy," Pearl started.

"Hello Pearl," Platinum replied, "It seems that you are having a battle with Emerald."

Pearl nodded, "Yes, but unfortunately I lost." He put his head down in embarrassment. Just then Emerald approached the two sinnoh dex holders from the other side of the field to say hi.

"Hey Platinum."

"Hello Senior Emerald."

"No need to call me Senior," Emerald said as he shook his head, "Just call me Emerald or Rald for short."

Platinum then nodded her head, "Then I shall cal you Rald, short for Emerald."

Emerald nodded then went to shake Pearl's hand.

"It was close buddy, next time maybe."

"Yeah, hopefully."

Platinum decided to speak up, "May I ask why exactly you two were very having a battle?"

Pearl explained, "Oh well you see, Emerald beat the battle frontier in Hoenn and today he realized that I'm the son of a Frontier Brain in Sinnoh. So he wanted to challenge me to a battle."

"Unfortunately for you, you're no match for me," Emerald said in confidence.

Platinum giggled as a response,"Well it looks like you two are finished so I think its about time we get going in, dinner is about to be served soon after all."

"Yeah you're right, lets get going Pearl," Emerald responded as he and Pearl started to walk into the mansion.

Platinum was just about to walk back into the mansion as well but something caught her eye the the left. In the sunset she could see two people walking close to her mansion. She looked closer and realized that it was Lack-Two and Whi-Two. Platinum ran up to them to greet both of them.

"Hello Lack-Two and hello Whi-Two," she said.

"Hey what's up Senior," Lack-Two started, "Me and Whi-Two were just coming back from our date at Sandgem Beach." Whi-Two then turned red and hit Lack-Two in embarrassment.

Platinum giggled, "Oh I see." After all she lived right near the sandy shore of Sandgem but it also seems that there was a lot of romance going on between most of the dex holders.

"Did you need anything?" Whi-Two asked.

"Oh yes," Platinum started, "Diamond should be finished with the dinner plans pretty soon so I suggest that you two hurry and get into my mansion."

Lack-Two nodded, "Roger that." He started to run while holding Whi-Two's hand.

"Hey slow down!" Whi-Two exclaimed, as it felt like she was getting dragged.

Platinum smiled as she saw her two juniors walk into the mansion. She then turned to look at the nice sunset one more time before going back in herself. ' _I should take Diamond to the beach sometime_ ' she thought to herself. It has been a while since she was able to some activity with Diamond or anyone in general. By the time Platinum got back to her mansion and to the great dining hall, everyone was gathered around the big table. Gold and Silver seemed to be arguing over some pointless topic, Green and Crystal were finalizing their notes, Red was trying to calm down Sapphire and Black before they rip each other's skin out, Pearl seemed to engaging in another conversation about battling with Emerald, Yellow and White watched their crushes and smiled at each other occasionally while talking about their crushes, Ruby was fixing Whi-Two's outfit to make it "stand-out", and Lack-Two seemed to be content sitting by himself. Platinum sighed out of all the commotion going on and went to the open seat next to Green and Black. But before Platinum could get to her seat, she didn't realize the person that was sneaking up behind her ready to scare her.

"BOOO!" Blue yelled from behind Platinum.

Platinum jumped in surprise and fell to the ground, looking up to see Blue standing and grinning. "Senior, please do not scare me like that, I was in shock."

Blue looked confused, "Well if I told ya before then it wouldn't be as funny or scary since you would be expecting it." Platinum put her hand on her chest to catch her breath and calm down. Blue walked toward an open seat next to Silver and Lack-Two. "Now then, lets get this party started with my favorite junior dex holder," Blue said as she put her arm around Lack-Two. Lack-Two turned to look at Blue and smiled as they started to engage in a small conversation.

Just then, the kitchen door burst open revealing Diamond holding a lot of food. "And now, dinner is served," he exclaimed as he put all the food down onto the table. And before eveyerone knew it, they all dug in. Platinum then reassured herself to the seat next to Green and Black and sighed in relief. She watched everyone eating and saw what was going on and smiled in content.

Platinum then raised her cup for a toast. "To the family of dex holders," she said. And all the other dex holders did the same.

* * *

 **Ok so forget about my schedule for every 3 weeks, I feel that I won't be able to do that unless its summer vacation so by the least I'm gonna try and upload monthly. Maybe faster who knows. Anyways, I'm watching a lot of anime to pull my ideas from so in case you see something that you saw in an anime you watch then I probably used it. As for the chapter, it was actually shorter than expected and sort of rushed. And also, the Dex holders act the way they do because its my stories. So in case you find some of them doing something they usually don't then that's because I made them do it since its my story (Ex: Blue putting her arm around Lack-Two and calling him her favorite junior). Anyways that's it for news and I'll see you guys in a month or so (hopefully).**


	4. Dex Holder vs Anime

**Ok so I'm gonna leave all the updates at the end of this chapter so just enjoy this chapter for now.**

* * *

Dex Holder vs Anime

12PM

Somehwere in the Pokemon world

Gold held his billiard cue and barely managed to get to his feet.

"Was it a miracle that I was able to withstand that last blow?" Gold said as he tried to catch his breath.

A tall teenager with orange hair and a black cloak holding a very long sword simply turned away from Gold.

"And I thought that you would be able to match my strength," the orange-haired boy said as he walked away.

"I'm not finished with you yet!" Gold yelled. "Come here, I'll finish you like a real man!"

The orange-haired boy turned back around and looked at Gold. "Watch your limits Gold from New Bark Town, you're lucky I didn't kill you."

Gold clenched his fists, "Why you.." Gold then gripped his billiard cue with both hands and ran towards the orange-haired boy attempting to stab him.

"You weaklings never learn do you?" the orange boy said as he got his guard ready to fight back.

Meanwhile

Ruby was running in circles trying to dodge every single bullet that was coming his way.

"Hey no fair, you outrange me. This is an unfair fight!" Ruby yelled out.

The boy who was firing the bullets stopped and put his guns down. He was wearing what looked to be a tuxedo and had three white stripes on the right side of his hair.

Ruby was surprised that the other boy listened, then he quickly took out his Gardevoir and had it use safeguard so that the bullets wouldn't hit him.

The boy then started to shoot again but stopped as he saw the bullets being deflected. He frowned. "If you're just gonna stand there, I see no reason for use to fight," he said.

Ruby sighed in relief, "Please just don't hurt my pokémon especially since it was a hard time to decorate them."

The boy walked over to Ruby and all of a sudden the guns he was holding in his hands transformed into to girls who seemed to be sisters. The boy then told the two girls, "Liz, Pattie, stay here while I examine these creatures."

The girl who seemed to be named Liz frowned, "Whatever happened to trying to kill him?"

"It appears that he has some symmetrical qualities in his creatures," the boy replied.

Ruby looked up at him very confused. "What do you mean symmetrical qualities?"

The boy explained, "Everything must be in symmetry to be perfect, therefore I have made my mind to help you decorate your little creatures called pokémon because I am the master in perfection."

Ruby's eyes opened very wide, "You are the very first person I met that agrees with me for once. Is it okay if I ask your name?"

The boy simply smirked, "My name is none other than..."

Meanwhile

"No you burned my f*cking notebook!"

Green watched as his Charizard burned a black notebook in the hands of what looked to be a high school serial killer. He then returned his Charizard back into its pokeball and walked away.

"There wasn't any point of us to fight, so I decided to end the fight right then and there. It appears that without your notebook you seem to be very defenseless," Green said.

"Yeah no sh*t, you would've been dead if I wrote your full name in the notebook. Gary Oak was it?"

Green turned back and frowned, "Who the hell is Gary and how do you know my last name?"

The high school boy straightened himself, "Nevermind, I must've been mistaken. Well what is your real name?"

"Like I'd actually tell you now since you almost tried to kill me," Green ended the conversation there and walked faster.

' _Man what a weird day_ ,' he thought to himself. ' _I wonder who that guy was._ '

Meanwhile

X was beat up very badly after having a few punches to his face and chest. His acttacks did no damage to his opponent whatsoever. He tried to devise another plan and thought to himself, ' _Nothing seems to be working here. How would I beat this guy. What is he even made out of? Rubber?_ '

"Oi, I ain't done with you yet! Get back over here so I can kick your ass!" the rubber boy with a straw hat yelled.

At this point all X could do was run in circles while trying to avoid getting punched. ' _Will it even hurt if I get hit by rubber?_ ' X thought to himself. ' _Better not try it just to be safe._ ' X then quickly took out his pokemon to use as a temporary shield so he could devise a plan to beat this rubber boy. But just when he thought he was safe he heard a loud scream and as he turned he saw a fist coming straight at his face.

Meanwhile

' _No good_ ' Lack-Two thought to himself ' _I can't get into contact with the International police. I guess I have to fight this one out._ '

"Hey, I know you're hiding Deku somewhere here. Wanna tell me before I blow up that sh*tface of yours?" a blond young boy talked in a very aggressive tone to Lack-Two. He seemed to be wearing what looked to be a superhero costume with his hands covered by enormous gloves.

"Are you a superhero by any chance? You don't look very 'super' to me," Lack-Two said out loud.

"WHAT? YOU BETTER TAKE THAT BACK OR YOU'LL REGRET THE DAY YOU LIVED!" the blond haired boy screamed.

Lack-Two sighed. He already knew how to deal with hotheads like the blond haired boy so hopefully he could end the fight somehow. A typical international police gadget wouldn't work so he knew he had to devise a plan to be safe but also defeat this boy.

"I'M GIVING YOU 5 SECONDS TO TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID OR I'LL EXPLODE YOUR FACE!" the blond haired boy yelled again.

Lack-Two got ready to take out his Dewott so that it could douse out the fire that would come into contact with him. He then took out what looked to be a gun with a tranquilizer loaded in it.

"1! YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!" The blond haired boy screeched as he jumped and got closer to Lack-Two. Lack-Two then aimed his gun at the blond haired boy and fired.

Meanwhile

"Are you sure you can reverse the effects of everything?" Diamond asked

A short and skinny girl with a yellow ribbon in her hair, who looked to be in high school, gave a thumbs up and a smile to Diamond. "Of course! All I gotta do is wish it and it'll happen," she replied eagerly.

"Thanks," Diamond sighed in relief. "Is there anything I need to give you in return?"

The girl shook her head, "Oh don't worry about it, I don't know you and you don't have anything in particular that grabs my interest so I'll let you off the hook for just today."

Diamond felt guilty for not giving this girl anything for doing such a huge deed so he took out a rice ball from his bag and gave it to the girl. "I eat this all the time with my two friends Pearl and Missy. I hope you can enjoy it as much too."

The girls stared at the rice ball and then grabbed it from Diamond's and showed it into her mouth. Although it was just a rice ball, the taste was just amazing to her. "Wow this is actually pretty good. Did you make this yourself?"

'Yup," he replied smiling, "I'm glad to hear that you enjoyed it."

"Actually in return I'll send you someone special to help you out. I think that rice ball could do better with some extra flavor and such."

Diamond was clueless but still said 'OK' as he didn't want to keep going to play the polite game.

A few seconds later the girl was finished with her task. "Ok I think I'm done here with your request." She turned to walk away.

"Thank you," Diamond replied. "Oh I forgot to ask you, what's your name?"

The girl smirked as she turned around. "I'm glad you asked," she replied, "My name is none other than..."

"Huh?"

Diamond was confused. The girl he was talking to had disappeared and in front of him there appeared to be another high schooler. Only this time it was a guy with red hair and a white headband. He looked to be a chef. Diamond was clueless as to what happened but he took out a rice ball and offered it to the high schooler.

"Want to have this?"

The red haired boy grabbed Diamond's rice ball and examined it. He then smiled as he looked back down at Diamond.

"I think there's a better way that I, or rather we can enjoy this," he said, "Come follow me, It'll be interesting."

Diamond was happy that the girl didn't forget her promise even though they didn't even know each other. He eagerly followed the red haired high schooler so that his rice ball could be enjoyable.

* * *

 **Ok UPDATE TIME! So first thing is first, the reason why I** **haven't updated in so long. Well, the main reason was that I intended to post this chapter a month ago but June was the month of finals and oh boy, studying is a b*tch. But even after I finished all my exams, I was just really lazy and had 0 motivation to write anything. In fact the original plan for this chapter was scrapped so many times that in the end when I started writing this I just said f*ck it and just BS'ed the whole thing. Now hopefully the next chapter won't be like this (hopefully). I'm not sure how the updating is going to turn out because since its summer vacation, I intend to take a long breaks and watch some anime to get ideas for chapters and also because I'm very lazy. But I think now my updating schedule should be at least during the timeframe of 3 months from the last chapter updated. Also if you guys need to ask anything feel free to PM me or write a review or go ask on my tumblr page (link should be in profile). Any kinds of reviews are appreciated. Now for the chapter. So because I ended up BS'ing this chapter I probably need to give some backup info on whats going around. Basically Diamond wanted fun and got the characters from the shonen world to meet with the dex holders. I intended to have all the dex holders appear but I wanted to get the story over with so thats why there is only one dex holder from each generation. And if you guys still don't know the characters, its basically Gold vs Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach, Ruby vs Death the Kid from Soul Eater, Green vs Light Yagami from Deathnote, X vs Monkey D. Luffy from One Piece, Lack-Two vs Katsuki Bakugou from My Hero Academia, and Diamond vs (well not really vs) Haruhi Suzumiya from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, and in the end the last character who meets Diamond is Souma Yukihira from Shokugeki no Souma. Yes there are probably stuff that wouldn't exactly happen in the anime world that happen in this chapter but keep in mind that this is a fanfic so I let stuff pass because I want it to. Anyways now that everything has been said, I hope that I won't be going on another hiatus from fanfics. Have a good day everyone who got through this long message. I hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	5. Loving Fools

**Sorry I was busy again. But I hope this chapter makes up for all of it (which is what i really want to say but my schedule is so off rn). I hope that I won't be going on any type of hiatus soon but who knows? Anyways just enjoy the chapter for now! (Also this chapter was supposed to be released by Valentine's Day, but I was too late...well then)  
**

* * *

Loving Fools

Somewhere in the Hoenn Region

9:00 AM

Ruby was typing on his computer and writing up a new fanfiction, not about Gold and Silver, but about Emerald's love life. He believed Emerald didn't have a lot of romance in his life and it seemed to be so boring compared to the other dex holders because his seniors all had confessions from fangirls, Green, Silver and Red, and there was also one senior who knew how to get all the ladies, aka Gold. And Ruby himself had lovers all around because of his contests but all the junior dex holders after him seemed to be missing romance in their life so he proposed to all his junior male holders that he would be writing stories about them to make them feel better about themselves. Now he started with Emerald's story.

"Ok I refused to let you do this in the first place so why are you still going on with this?" Emerald complained. The last thing he needed was a make believe story of himself and some imaginary girlfriend having romantic moments together.

Ruby sighed and shook his head. "You have to remember that although you might hate it now, you'll thank me later for it. So for now be patient will ya?"

Emerald stood up and walked out of the secret base that the two hoenn dex holders were in. He looked up at the sky and called for his legendary pals Latias and Latios. They responded almost immediately and took off with him to somewhere. Ruby then came running out of the base and yelled up at the sky.

"Wait! I finished your story so at least you could've read it before you left!" But it was too late. Emerald was already out of sight. Ruby put his hand to his head and closed his eyes. "Good grief," he sighed, "Well at least I can work on the other stories while he's gone. I might as well meet up with him later with the other juniors." And with that, Ruby walked back into the secret base to work on the other stories.

Meanwhile

Sinnoh Region

9:30 AM

Diamond was playing around with his pokémon at Lake Verity when a Latios and a Latias slowly flew down with someone familiar on the Latios' back. Diamond ran up to the two legendary pokémon as they landed. Emerald jumped out and greeted Diamond.

"Hello Emerald, I didn't expect to meet you out of all the people out there."

Emerald let out a huge sigh and shook his head. "It's been a while and all and I'm glad I met up with you Diamond. That other narcissistic dex holder out there is causing more trouble again."

Diamond looked confused. "By any chance do you mean Ruby? And could I ask what is he planning now?"

"He's typing away at those fan fictions again," Emerald groaned, "As if he had to be any more of a jackass."

Diamond still look confused, "But senior, I don't see any problems with that. Certainly if he's disrupting you then I'm sure you guys can both talk it out and all but-"

"Ok but this time its different," Emerald cut him off. "Now I get to be part of those loony stories and I never asked for any of it. Why me? And not only that, but he plans on writing one for each of us out there and I'm pretty sure he has yours written up already."

Emerald took a deep breath and calmed down. Then he started again, "Look Diamond, can you at least side with me for this one time. Like I'll take you back to the secret base and you can be my proof of how nobody wants these stories to be written."

As Diamond heard this he started to show a sense of embarrassment and his face starting turning bright red. Emerald noticed this and look very dumbfounded. "Hey, are you okay? I didn't do wrong anything did I?"

Diamond then chuckled and started sweating. "Well to be honest I...I...I..." he stammered. "I...really don't have a problem if Senior is making a...a...a... story about me and Missy.

Emerald looked at him in disbelief. "Are you serious? You're siding with that dumb of a guy? You know what...no. Never mind, forget it." Emerald walked back to Latios and Latias and got on Latios' back.

Diamond came running up to him. "Senior I didn't do anything wrong did I?" he asked.

Emerald shook his head. "No, you're fine. There's no point in me arguing with you anyways so I'm going to someplace else and hopefully convince someone."

Diamond sighed in relief. "That's good to hear. Well Emerald I guess I'll see you later when Ruby decides to finish his stories."

"Yeah but let's hope that never happens." And with that Emerald took off flying to somewhere else.

Diamond waved as Emerald flew away. "I really don't have a problem with it, but I do hope he could one day open up to us soon," he muttered to himself as he walked back to his pokémon.

Later

Kalos Region

10:30 AM

X as sitting in his room as usual under the covers on his bed. He had nothing to do and was pleasant at the fact of being a coach potato for another day. Little did he know that in just a few seconds he would be interrupted by a senior Dex Holder.

5...4...3...2...1...

CRASH!

X's window smashed and someone flew inside onto his bed, pushing him off onto the floor of his room.

"Oh my god, that was a very terrible landing. You should work on trying to land properly before you kill someone Latios."

X looked up at his bed, dazed and shocked. He saw Emerald laying down,stomach-first on his bed with shards of glass everywhere and all over the floor. His bed was all ruined as well. X then stood up slowly to find out why his senior decided to come into his house like this. Emeralds turned as he saw X slowly starting to stand.

"Hey X, sorry to bother you at a time like this," Emerald slowly started.

X sighed, "No kidding, but now I have to do work instead of relaxing." He shook his head as he went to grab a dustpan and a broom to clean up the mess.

Emerald jumped off and decided to help him out as an apology.

A few minutes later...

X was in is normal clothes and everything in his room was spotless and clean. Emerald stretched and sat down on a nearby chair.

"Woooooo, what a workout," Emerald said as he exhaled.

"What're you even talking about? All you did was yell at me to hurry up and make yourself a meal in my kitchen," X replied angrily.

"Now, now. You know that you would've gotten a little fat if you kept eating all that food you kept in your little refrigerator, so think of it as gift you don't normally receive."

X shook his head. "Never mind that. Now can you tell me why you decided to come here and ruin my peaceful time?"

Emerald jumped out of his seat. "Oh right." He then put his hands on his junior's shoulders. "X, do you have any ideas as to what Ruby is doing right now?"

X thought for a moment and made a guess, "Is he writing those weird stories again?"

"YESSS, SOMEONE ACTUALLY KNOWS," Emerald exclaimed as he shook X on his shoulders. He hadn't ever been happier in his life before. He then calmed down and moved on to his next question.

X was out of breath from being shaken. "Hey could you go easy on that please?"

"Oh yeah sorry about that. But since you know what he's doing, then do you have a guess as to why else I came here?"

X rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, you need me to help him stop writing those stories."

"Exactly."

X sighed this time, "Why me? What did I do to deserve this?"

Emerald decided to explain a little further. "The only reason I'm bringing you along this time, is because that bastard is making up stories with all of us inside it."

When X heard this, anger started to show in his eyes. "Ok, never mind about you ruining my peaceful time. It was Ruby who ruined it. When can we leave?"

Emerald grinned, "We can leave right now and go beat up that bastard in that tiny cave of his."

"Then let's hurry up and go already. We're wasting time here."

Emerald called out to Latios and Latias, and him and X went on their way back to the Hoenn region to beat up a Ruby.

A few hours later

Hoenn Region

1:00 PM

X and Emerald slowly descended to the secret base Ruby was in, when they saw the entrance of the base being crowded by other people. As they landed, they ran up to see what all the commotion was about. As they got closer, they recognized some familiar faces and yelled out to the people.

"Gold, Green, Silver, Red!" X and Emerald yelled out. All the male dex holders were waiting at the entrance to the secret base and some turned when they heard the voices calling out their names. Gold then ran up to his two juniors.

"Hey Emerald, hey X! Where were you guys? None of us could get in contact with you."

Emerald took a deep breath, "I went to grab this guy so we could beat up that rascal inside that secret base. Anyways, why're you guys all here?"

Gold shrugged, "None of us know. Ruby called all of us saying that he had something important to show us so now here we all are."

Just then there was a shout coming out from the base.

"Alright it's finished!" Ruby then came running outside with a stack of paper in his hands.

All the other dex holders gathered around him to see what was up.

"So as you all know, today's date is February 14th meaning that it's Valentine's Day. And to celebrate that, I've decided to give a present to everyone." Ruby then passed out each packet of paper to each Dex Holder. "Enjoy!" He said as he ran back into his base after giving out the last packet.

Silver and Green both looked at the packets given to them and after one second of reading, they both simultaneously ripped it up. Anger then filled their eyes as they slowly walked into the secret base to find Ruby. Red tried to calm the two down as he followed them inside. Gold took one glance at the paper, and burst out laughing as he ran in to catch up with the other dex holders. Emerald didn't even bother looking at his fan fiction and instead looked around at his other juniors to see their reaction. Diamond and Sun both turned bright red and started to sweat as they folded up the packet and put it in a place for "safe-keeping". Black and Lack-Two took one look at each other, looked at the paper, then looked at each other again and shrugged. Both of them then followed their other seniors inside the base. Pearl and X also didn't take a single look at their paper and after, Pearl tried to get ahold of Diamond's copy and rip it up so that Diamond wouldn't be "infected" by Ruby's stories. X then walked up to Emerald and shook his head.

"What a catastrophe," he said shaking his head.

"You said it," Emerald replied taking a deep breath and sighing.

"Well, shall we go into that secret base now?" X asked.

"Don't even ask," Emerald said as he started for the base with X catching up behind him.

Eventually all the other dex holders left outside ended up going inside the cave and once everyone was inside, Ruby let out the loudest shriek of his life letting all of Hoenn hear his wonderful voice.

* * *

Epilogue

"Awww thanks Blue," Sapphire said as she received Blue's gift.

Coincidentally, the female dex holders were also all having a little Valentine's Party at Sapphire's House. They were exchanging gifts to each other and wishing for a good love life.

"Now then, I guess it's time to all say who we like," Blue said. The other female Dex holders all turned to Blue in shock. White and Platinum jumped in horror and kneeled down at Blue's feet.

"Please senior, anything but that!" They said in unison.

Blue shook her head, "Nooooo sorry, not this time. We're all gonna do it. Let's start off with Sapphire."

Sapphire jumped when she heard this, "Me? But don't y'all already know who I like?"

Blue nodded, "Of course, but when are you guys actually going to become a thing?"

Sapphire started to become nervous and started to sweat a little. She didn't know how to answer the question.

"Ummmm well..." she started. But just then she was interrupted by a loud shriek that could be heard all over Hoenn.

The other dex holders looked confused.

"What the heck was that?" White asked.

"Was is just me, or did that sound like Ruby?" Blue asked as well.

Sapphire quickly responded, "I think it's just you, and also to answer your question I don't even know when we'll get together but it won't be anytime soon."

Blue crossed her arms, "Well then, I guess we'll move on. Now Crystal it's your turn."

Sapphire sighed in relief. She was glad that Blue took her response. She was also glad that she was able to divert everyone's attention away from the scream that wasn't heard. She knew it was Ruby, but she just didn't want to admit it. But she was glad that he yelled at that exact moment. She told herself she'll thank him later and then she joined in with the other dex holders and laughed along with them.

* * *

 **So this chapter seemed a lot shorter than I expected it to be. (I originally was gonna have Emerald meet up with all of the male junior dex holders but I wanted to get this chapter out faster, so it had to be cut out. And the epilogue was made last minute as well) Also, I can't think of anything else to write so I won't be updating that often but I will try my best and like I said before, if anyone has suggestions, feel free to give me some. And as always, thanks for reading and see you all (hopefully) in the next chapter!**


	6. Performance Time: Part 1

**Welcome back again! Hope you have fun reading this next chapter!**

* * *

Performance Time: Part 1

Hoenn Region 9:00 AM

Lilycove City

Ruby took a deep breath before entering the Lilycove City Contest Hall. Upon entering, he saw the other male dex holders standing in a big group at the registration desk. Just then, Black made eye contact with Ruby and ran up to him.

"So, you ready?" Black inquired.

Ruby sighed, "I hope so. In the end it'll be all my fault if it doesn't work out."

"C'mon you don't have to worry about anything," Black said as he shook his head. "Just know that the rest of us are here with you."

Ruby look up at Black who was smiling at him. He then gave Black a look of confidence, and Black gave a quick thumbs-up before both of them ran back to the group of dex holders. Upon returning to the group, Ruby could hear Green talking with someone at the registration desk.

"Like I said before, what good reason do we have to do any of this?" Green asked the person at the registration desk.

"Oh come one Green. You know that in the end you'll enjoy it. You've never even experienced something like this have you? Might be a good chance for you to do so," the person at the registration desk replied back to him.

Green gave a cold stare back to the person and walked to the group of holders. All the other holders ran up to him.

"No luck huh?" Red said.

"Unfortunately not. We're just gonna have to do what we're told for now."

Ruby heard this and was confused. He didn't know that someone forced all the male dex holders into doing this event. He looked up at the person who was standing behind the registration desk. He was shocked to see that it was Blue who was standing behind the desk.

' _So she was the one that forced us into doing this, I should've known_ ' he thought to himself. Ruby tried to keep his self-esteem high but it wasn't working ever since he found out that Blue was the one that planned the event for them.

Flashback to 3 days ago

Ruby was in his secret base planning a new routine for the next contest he was going to have at the Lilycove Contest Hall.

"Hmm, I can get Nana to enter the first round of performers, then we could switch it up to Zulu after that. But I have no idea what should come last."

As Ruby racked his brain for ideas, Sapphire entered his secret base.

"Heya Ruby!" She yelled.

"Oh hey Sapphire, what brings you here?" He asked her.

Sapphire held up an envelope in her hand. "This thing was outside your base but ya didn't seem to have read yet, so I brought it in ya."

"Thanks," he said as he took the envelope from her hand and opened it up to read what was inside. "Lilycove Sing and Dance Contest," he read aloud. "You have been invited (along with the other male dex holders) to take part in a sing and dance contest sponsored in the Lilycove City Contest Hall. Any act is welcome."

Sapphire jumped up in down. "Ooooooh, a sing and dance contest. I've never seen ya perform one of those so it might be a blast for me ta watch."

Ruby shook his head, "I don't think I have time for this, especially when I need to prepare for my next contest. It's even on the same day as this contest right here and..." Ruby looked at the letter again. In big bold letters it read 'The Master Rank Contest held in the Lilycove City Contest Hall has been postponed to another date as this contest will be taking its place.' As Ruby read this, his eyes grew large in shock. He then let out the loudest shriek (not as loud as last chapter's scream) he could belt.

"AAAUUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOO! I'VE BEEN PREPPING FOR THAT CONTEST FOR AGES, AND YOU'RE TELLING ME IT GOT POSTPONED?! WHYYYYYY?!"

"Oh cheer up. At least you're still able to perform in both contests," Sapphire said as she tried to calm him down. "And as a bonus you could spend more time with your dex-holder family."

Ruby lied flat on the ground with his face covered and muffled a reply. "Fhe ast ing I eed s tu to dis."

"Say what now?" Sapphire looked perplexed.

Ruby put his head back up. "I said 'The last thing I need is to do this' and no, I'm fine just staying in my base while I prepare for more contests. Thanks but no thanks."

He knew nothing was ever going to work out ever since he became the rank of being a dex holder. Ruby ran into problems every single day and nothing ever went as he planned.

Gold stood up from the couch he was sitting on. "Since we can't do anything might as well hurry up and get it over with, am I right?" This was the first time the other holders agreed with Gold. "And plus, this isn't the first time that Blue has forced us into doing something she planned has it?"

"I agree with him," Pearl agreed as he stood up. "And I think there are some people who might enjoy this experience," he said as he eyed Diamond, Lack-Two, and Sun.

Gold walked over to where Ruby was sitting and held his hand out to pull him up. "C'mon, we can get back at her some other time."

Ruby grabbed onto his hand and gave a smile that was half filled with worry but half filled with tranquility. He has his dex holder family to rely on so what could go wrong?

"Besides," Gold continued, "I can't wait to pull some pranks on her. You with me buddy?" He said as he turned to Emerald.

Emerald's expression brightened up. "Stink bombs?" He asked.

"Stink bombs."

' _Oh no,'_ Ruby thought to himself. But before he could think about what little tricks Gold and Emerald had devised, the contest security guards cane up to the group of male dex holders.

"Hey there, looks like everything is set up for you guys," one of the guards had said.

"So in the meantime, why don't you follow us. We'll take you backstage to your rooms," the other guard followed up.

Red stood up along with Green. "You heard that fellas. Let's go," he said as he followed the guards.

The other male Dex Holders followed their seniors and tried to avoid eye contact with the female Dex Holders, who were watching them go backstage. Crystal, Sapphire, and Platinum were giving them thumbs-up while Yellow, White, and Whi-two cheered them on. Ruby couldn't help but grimace as he stepped through the authorized personnel doors. It wasn't his first time going through them, but it was a pain to see that he was going through for a different purpose than a contest. The male Dex Holders went down a hallway and turned right and left couple of times until the arrived at a room with a door labeled "Special Guests". The Dex Holders stood and stared at the door. Then Gold broke the silence.

"Well, here we are. Shouldn't we get going in?"

"Yeah you're right. What are we doing just standing out here? Let's get going!" Pearl added on.

Red and Green were the first to enter in. Silver and Emerald gave a groan and followed the two. Diamond, Black, and X just shook their heads as the followed their seniors. Lack-Two and Sun shook with excite as they walked through the room. Ruby ignored the other Dex Holders and gazed at the door. Then he took one huge sigh and went into the room.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Alright so sorry that this chapter seemed a bit short as well as ending on a cliff hanger. I planned to have this a bit longer but I wanted to get this story out ASAP and I have other story ideas so we'll have to put this on hold for a bit. No worries, there will be a part two eventually coming out, just don't have any idea when that will be. Hopefully sometime soon. Anyways, see y'all in the next chapter. (Also, thanks to everyone who gave reviews and some constructive criticism. Hopefully my writing will get better through each chapter).**


	7. Runaway

**No intro this time. Let's get straight into it!**

* * *

Runaway

Sinnoh Region, Jubilife City

7:00 PM

Pearl ran across the street and dove over a bench and into a nearby alleyway. He finally took some time to catch his breath. He then proceeded to take off his scarf and fanned himself.

 _'How did it end up like this?'_ He thought to himself. But before he could do anything, he held his breath once more as he saw Green's pidgeot flying in the sky in the vicinity of the alley. Pearl stayed completely still not moving a muscle as waited for pidgeot to pass by. He then looked out at the street and saw two familiar bodies coming to his area. Pearl then proceeded to put his hand in his pocket and out came a walkie-talkie.

"I got two of 'em on my back at 4 o'clock. Backup required," he whispered into the walkie-talkie. Pearl kept his gaze with the two people that were coming his way. Then the walkie-talkie made another sound.

"Roger that. I'll be getting there in about 5." Pearl felt relieved as he heard the sound of Gold's voice with help on his way. He then started to take out a huge device from his backpack. But before he could go any further, a hand was placed on his back. Pearl froze.

 _'Ok don't panic. Stay calm,'_ he thought to himself. Thankfully, he prepared himself in case he got ambushed. Pearl then elbowed the person behind him as hard as he could and then, with quick hands, took out a pokeflute he kept in his pocket. He then turned around to face the person and swung the pokeflute with all his might.

Meanwhile

Lack-Two and Black were hiding in an alley keeping a close gaze to Blue and Crystal.

"Any minute now," Lack-Two sighed as he looked at his watch.

"You sure about this?" Black replied. "I think it'd be better if we find a new target."

"You kidding? We've been tracking them down for the past couple of hours. To abandon them means to throw away all our hard work and time we wasted."

"We don't even know if we'll be able to stand a chance against them," Black said as he shook his head. "They're way older than us. Its too risky to put ourselves in that position."

"Oh come on. We could always request for back-up. Besides, I say we teach them a lesson for all they've done to us."

Black sighed. "Whatever happens, it was all your idea."

Just then Gold approached his two juniors from behind.

"What're you guys doing back here?" He whispered.

Black and Lack-Two jumped in surprised as they turned around to see Gold behind them.

"Oh my god Gold! Don't scare us like that geez!" Black hissed as he exhaled.

Lack-Two kept his composure and replied back to his senior, "Nothing much. We've just been keeping close eye to those two over there. We're planning an ambush right now."

Gold looked out from the alley and spotted Blue and Crystal. He then gave a short chuckle. "You think you two are able to ambush them? More or less even be scary and fight them back? Haha."

Black put his palm on his face. "See? What did I tell you. We don't stand a chance against them."

"I mean now that we have Gold here we could definitely do something right?"

Gold shook his head. "Sorry dudes, but I don't plan on helping you guys out at the moment. I just got a call from Pearl requesting back-up so I'm headed his way. In fact, it would be better if you two came along with me because then we would outnumber the others and be able to get rid of some of them."

Lack-Two looked at Black then looked back at Gold. "Sorry but we're staying here. We can help you guys out after we're finished though."

"I appreciate the help, but there's no use for you guys to come and help after I save Pearl. I suggest that you go help the others on our team, wherever they are after you finished what you guys are doing."

Lack-Two nodded, "Roger that."

Black looked down in disgust. "Man, why did I have to get stuck with you?"

Gold started to walk away from his juniors. "Well, good luck on your task. Hope we meet again soon."

Lack-Two saluted to Gold as he walked away. "Aye-aye Captain!" Gold then jumped onto his Mantine and flew away.

Lack-Two and Black then averted their gaze back to Crystal and Blue. They both looked at each other.

"You ready?"

"Let's just get this over with already."

Lack-Two and Black then prepared their miniature air soft guns they were given and proceeded to walk out of their hiding place.

Meanwhile

Emerald and X followed Green's pidgeot and then stopped as it neared an alley. They kept watch outside of the alleyway, making sure that Green would have backup in case things get out of hand.

"Who do you think Green's caught this time?" X asked Emerald.

"I don't know," Emerald replied. "Could be another senior dex holder maybe. But if that weren't the case, he wouldn't be needing us to help him eliminate a junior dex holder."

"Yeah, that's true. After this elimination, our team should be leading and that'll get us closer to victory."

"And safety."

Just then, Green's pidgeot made eye contact with the two dex holders and gave a loud shriek. This was the signal for both Emerald and X to draw closer to the victim.

"Hear that? Let's go!" X exclaimed.

Emerald and X both took out their poke balls. Emerald with his Sceptile and X with his Chesnaught. Then, they slowly walked to the dark alleyway. Just then, they heard noises coming out from the alleyway along with two voices.

"Don't resist, or else its gonna be even more painful."

"Or what? We end up having the punishment for losing? Yeah no thanks."

Emerald and X looked at each other. ' _So it was Pearl that Green was fighting with_ ' they both thought together.

"Well it should be an easy fight then," Emerald remarked.

X nodded and followed him as they went through the alley. But at this moment, they were ambushed by someone and their flying pokemon. The person on the pokemon pushed both Emerald and X from the back and into the alley where Pearl and Green were fighting. As the three flew into the alleyway, Pearl and Green stopped their fight looked as they saw a huge Mantine fly in. They both jumped out of the way as Emerald and X both went flying onto the wall after being pushed by the Mantine. The Mantine then landed and someone familiar jumped out.

"Looks like I came right on time," Gold said as he began to wipe the dust off of his clothes.

"Took you long enough, but I'm glad that you made it," Pearl replied as Gold helped him up.

Green got up and went to his two junior to help them up. "I expected better from both of you. Now we have more work to do," Green shook his head in disgust as he looked at his juniors.

Gold took out his billiard cue and stood his ground with Pearl right behind him holding his pokeflute. Green held a pair of handcuffs in his hands and stood comepletly still waiting for Gold to make his move. Emerald put his sceptile's pokeball away and then pulled out an air soft gun with rubber pelllets. X took out his walkie talkie and spoke into it to request for backup.

"Whenever you're ready senior Green," Gold spoke aloud.

Green let out a small chuckle. "How nice of you, but don't regret it."

Then Gold and Pearl charged at Green, Emerald and X.

Meanwhile

Red was in the control center, monitoring the whole fight scene through cameras placed around Jubilife City. Red sighed as he watched another elimination go off in the front of his eyes. He watched on a screen as Sapphire was being double-teamed by Ruby and Silver. The boys didn't hesitate to go through whatever means necessary to out Sapphire. Red picked up the microphone in his hands and spoke into it. "Sapphire is now out, that leaves 2 members left in Team Gold. Team Green is now in the lead." He then shut off the microphone and stood up from his seat to take a quick stretch.

"Uh Red, how long do we have to wait in this place?"

Red turned around to reply to his junior dex holder. Currently, everyone who was eliminated was teleported into the jail cell, that Red was also monitoring, and it was slowly getting full.

"You see Black, I get that you feel pretty cramped back up there with the 7 other people who got eliminated. But I don't trust anyone to get out of this cell until the game is over."

"I just need to use the bathroom, or at least get me something to eat."

Red grabbed the extra apple that was sitting on his desk and threw it to Black. Black caught it and gorged down on the apple in less than 3 bites. Red sat back down in his seat and went back to monitoring. But just as he sat down, his eyes grew wide in surprise.

"Woah woah, what do we have here? How did this happen?"

Meanwhile

Red's voice traveled through the alleys of Jubilife City.

"Silver, Ruby, Yellow, Emerald, and Sun are now out. Team Blue and Team Yellow are now eliminated."

Gold and Pearl faced Green and X. It was the final battle leading down to two teams.

"That was a smart idea Gold. I've gotta give you credit for that," Green said. Moments before the two teams got eliminated, Gold sent out a message on his walkie talkie to the other dex holders on the opposing teams to come to where his location was so they could all gang up on Green.

Gold smiled at him. "Yeah well, I didn't think that you had the power to be able to take on more than one opponent at a time. Other than that, I'm glad that its now just us two teams now."

"I hope you look forward to losing," Green replied. He then grabbed his mini paintball gun from his back pocket and took aim at Gold and Pearl. Gold held his billiard cue high and kept his guard. X panicked as he was digging around his bag to find someting useful to use in this fight. Pearlstayed close right behind his senior and kept his hand is his pocket with his Infernape's pokeball inside.

"Third times a charm," Gold said as he charged towards X and Green. Pearl followed behind him. Green slowly walked backwards and got ready to shoot.

"And times up!" Said a voice that came out of nowhere.

Green, Gold, X, and Pearl looked dazed as they stared at each other. Then they averted their gaze to where the voice was coming from. It was Red. He was hovering above them on his jetpack holding a paintball gun.

"You guys failed to eliminate each other with the given time, so its my turn now to end the game," Red announced as he loaded his paintball gun.

"Not unless I shoot you first," Green replied as he took his aim off of Gold and Pearl and aimed at his new target, Red. Pearl and Gold looked at each other and slowly backed off and turned to run out of the alley. Just as Red shot one paintball at Green, Green grabbed X, who was the nearest object for defense, and kept him in front to block himself from getting hit. The paintball hit X directly in the chest and X fell down.

"X is now out," Red announced through a loudspeaker he held in his other hand. Green then took off the other direction out of the alley.

"Oh no you don't," Red said in an evil voice as he followed Green out of the alleyway. Green dodged a couple of the shots that Red had shot at him and was ready to turn the corner and right back. But before he could unleash his next move, Gold's billiard cue came into his sight and hit him straight in the face knocking him backwards. Red wasn't able to react fast enough and was also knocked backwards after running into Green. Both Red and Green hit the ground and dropped their weapons. Gold and Pearl came out from each side of the alley and looked at the "mess" they made. They then high-fived each other and Gold reached for the loudspeaker in Red's hand.

"And Team Gold is the Winner!" Gold screamed as loud as he could into the microphone. Pearl celebrated by doing a victory dance. Gold joined him right after his short speech. Gold went to say something else in the loudspeaker when someone called his name.

"Gold."

Gold turned. It was Green. His forehead was swelling up from the hit he had received from Gold and his face showed no emotion whatsoever. Gold and Pearl dropped everything that was in their hands and started to panic.

"You have 3 seconds to run."

Pearl started slowly backing up but then felt as he if he needed to apologize first and stopped. He then was about to bow to his senior when Gold grabbed him from the right and took off.

"He's gonna kill us, but that was so awesome," Gold exclaimed. Pearl shook his head in disgust. Hopefully he wouldn't have to receive the punishment that Gold was getting. Gold and Pearl turned around as Green was slowly gaining on them while riding his Charizard. They started to run faster. Gold laughed out loud as he ran down the streets of Jubilife City, avoiding his angry senior and the wrath that he was about to unleash.

"What a game that was," he said.

* * *

 **And that's it! The continuation of the last chapter (aka Performance Time) will probably be out in the next update or the chapter after that. Otherwise, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and see you all next time!**


End file.
